


"That Sucks!!

by AXEe



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Yes, fellow J/7 shippers! I am back! Enjoy this hopefully goofy/fun J/7 fic :=)
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 22
Kudos: 35





	"That Sucks!!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, fellow J/7 shippers! I am back! Enjoy this hopefully goofy/fun J/7 fic :=)

******

Winter in Indiana was always cold. Cold enough that it frequently snowed and falling icicles were a real hazard to one's health.

Kathryn loved it.

Ever since she was young, she loved waking up to the first day of winter, looking out of the windows of her bedroom to see the gleaming fields of white now coating every surface. Currently, she was bundled up in a heavy jacket and scarf and armed with a snow shovel doing her best to clear the path that led up to the old farmhouse.

Pausing, she leaned against the shovel to take a breath, her old joints protesting the efforts with a vengeance. Behind her, she heard the porch steps creak, and then a set of footsteps crunched along the snow towards her.

"And this is better than living in San Francisco _how_ exactly?"

Smirking, Kathryn turned to face Seven,

"Because you work with your hands," she explained, as she had on severl occasions in the past "you actually _make_ something with you hands"

The former drone didn't look convinced.

"Well," she sighed as she turned around to head back into the house "when you're done risking hypothermia I made lunch" she explained.

Watching her go, Kathryn suddenly had a truly _awful_ idea. It was childish, low, mean-spirited, and conceivably went against everything that Humanity had done over the past centuries since First Contact.

Which was way she was only going to do it once.

Carefully, she bent down and scooped up a small handful of snow, then, keeping her steps as light as possible, snuck inside the house, finding Seven at the stove, her back turned to Kathryn.

Surpressing her grin, Kathryn's hands shot out, grabbing and pulling the collar of Seven's shirt back and then dumping the handful of snow down her back all in one fluid movement.

The result was as to be expected, but no less fun.

Seven _shireked_ as she leapt at least a good foot in the air.

"Oh! Oh that _sucks!!_ " she yelled.

Panting harshly, she spun around, glowering as she spotted Kathryn.

"Run" she growled.

Laughing, Kathryn bolted for the door, six feet of angry ex-Borg hot on her heels.

Yes, she always did love winter...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this video of Jeri Ryan doing the ALS ice bucket challenge (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Aj107smns4). Seriously how can she be both sexy and cute at the same time? :=).
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
